Skye Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: Skye sees something that confuses her- so of course, she goes to her daddy about it. Set in the mayskyecoulson(sadie) au 'verse.


A/N: Literally just nonsensical holiday fluff. Set in the skyesophiasadie verse (though it's pre-sophiasadie technically).

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Skye <em>knew<em> she was supposed to be asleep, but tomorrow was _Christmas_ and she was _excited_, so she snuck out onto the landing and kneeled by the bannister bars. She just wanted a peek at the presents and then she'd go _right_ to sleep.

She pressed her face between two of the bars, angling herself so she could see the tree. Her eyes widened at the sight of more presents than she could count, the shiny paper reflecting the lights from the tree that she'd helped her daddy string up. Her face split into a grin and she was about to back away when she caught sight of a red mass walking towards the tree, presents piled in its arms.

"_Santa,_" she whispered, clinging to the bars tightly as she stared at him open-mouthed. He set the presents down and arranged them under the tree, putting his hands on his hips as he surveyed the tree. He was fixing an ornament that had been about to fall off when her mommy walked into the living room; Skye's mouth fell open again when she saw her hand Santa one of the cookies Skye had left out for him. "_Mommy knows Santa Claus_?"

They were talking too quietly for her to hear, and she couldn't see Santa's face, but her mommy smiled and shook her head, leaning forward and kissing Santa, her arms coming to wrap around his neck as he pulled her closer. Skye gasped, clapping both hands over her mouth before scurrying away, jumping onto her bed and scrambling under the covers, wrapping them around her as she buried her face in her pillow.

Her mommy had _kissed_ Santa Claus. What about her daddy? Did that make Santa Claus her new daddy? She didn't want a new daddy she _loved_ her daddy.

Skye puzzled over this new development until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Phil was exhausted, but content. The flurry of activity had started at just past seven thirty; Skye had flown into their room, jumped on their bed, and shouted "It's Christmas!" at the top of her lungs until they'd tugged her down between them, tickling her. She'd impatiently led them downstairs, eyes alight with excitement at the presents gathered under the tree.<p>

Melinda had settled down on the couch, accepting the tea he'd brought her gratefully; while she'd sailed through the first trimester of her pregnancy with almost no morning sickness, it had struck in the second trimester with a vengeance. She watched Skye tear through the wrapping paper on her gifts with a contented smile, resting her hand on top of his on her knee.

Skye had excitedly opened everything under the tree; dutifully bringing presents marked for Melinda to her, and resting any addressed to him next to where he sat by his wife's feet. The handful of gifts left under the tree were for Maria, Clint, Natasha, Steve, Sharon, and Melinda's mother- they'd be going to Fury's for dinner, and meeting everyone there.

Melinda had headed upstairs to take a nap before they had to get ready, and he and Skye were curled up on the couch, one of the movies she'd gotten on the television and a coloring book in her lap. He was half-listening to the movie, half-dozing, when he felt Skye's tiny hand nudge at him.

"Daddy?"

He made a small noise in response, listening but not actually opening his eyes; Skye nudged him again, harder, and he opened them, looking at his four year old daughter. "Yes, honey?"

"You love Mommy no matter what, right?" she asks, and he's awake in an instant.

"Of course I do, Skye. I love you no matter what too," he replies, and she waves away his words, turning slightly to face him.

"But you love Mommy no matter what, forever and ever and ever, right? That's why you married her, because you love her?" Skye asks, and Phil frowns, nodding again as he brushes a hand through Skye's tangled brunette curls.

"Of course honey, I love your mommy very much," he answers. "Why do you ask?"

"If I tell you, do you promise not to get mad?" Skye asked, biting her lip, and Phil nodded. She leans closer, and looks at the upstairs, where Melinda had disappeared to a little over an hour ago. "I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night."

It takes everything Phil has in him not to laugh.

Skye looks _so_ shocked and scared that he knows better than to laugh at her; he swallows it and makes his face blank, trying to figure out how to explain everything to her. The red suit had been a joke with Melinda; neither of them had considered Skye seeing him in it, considering they'd put her to bed hours before he'd put it on. Melinda had joked she should wear it, considering how big she'd gotten only six months into her pregnancy.

"Honey-"

"You told me mommies and daddies were only supposed to kiss each other, so does this mean Santa is my daddy now?" Skye asked, all in a rush, and Phil shushed her, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

"Honey, I'll always be your daddy," he answers her, and Skye sighs, relief filling her face. "I was in the Santa suit, as a joke with your mom. The real Santa doesn't come until _everyone_ in the house is asleep- even mommies and daddies."

"Are you sure?" Skye asks, and Phil nods solemnly.

"Absolutely."

* * *

><p>"Skye saw us last night."<p>

Melinda looks up from where she's sifting through her jewelry box, trying to decide on what earrings to wear to dinner, frowning at her husband.

"She was under the impression that she saw you kissing Santa Claus, and that he was going to be her new daddy," he continues, and she snorts, selecting a pair of diamond studs and fitting them into her ears.

"How did you wiggle your way out of that one?" she asked, one handing moving to rub at her back as she sighs, shifting her weight from foot to foot, waiting for the ache to pass.

"Told her it was me. That the real Santa doesn't come until even mommies and daddies are in bed," he answered, coming over to her side and slipping his hand under hers, fingers digging into the knot in her back and pressing a kiss to her temple. "Baby moving?"

"I think she has the hiccups," she answers, taking his free hand and pressing it to the underside of her abdomen, covering his hand with hers. He grinned, nose nudging her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her; she slid her hands up his chest, arms wrapping around his neck as she deepened the kiss, sighing softly into his mouth. His hand gripped her waist, bunching the fabric of her sweater as he pulled her closer, laughing softly when the curve of her belly impedes him. "There's about three months left until you can that again, Phil."

"Worth it," he replies, leaning forward to kiss her again, softly this time. "I'm gonna get in the shower- Skye's all set and ready to go, I left her watching a movie on the couch."

"I'll head down there after I grab shoes," Melinda answers, watching him as he tugs off his shirt and heads into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later she's settling down next to Skye on the couch, smiling as her daughter curls into her side, head resting easily on her chest without losing her focus on the movie. Melinda wraps an arm around her, dropping a kiss to the top of her head, and turns her own attention to the movie. They sit quietly for a little while, but when the musical number ends, she turns to her daughter and nudges her gently to get into her attention.

"Skye, you know how much I love your daddy, right?" she asks, and Skye nods, gaze dropping to her fingers. "I love him very, very much, and I'd never do anything to hurt him, or you. I just want you to remember that, okay? I love you more than anything in this world."

"I love you too Mommy," Skye whispers, before throwing herself at Melinda as best she could without landing on her stomach. Melinda wraps Skye up in a hug, burying her face in her hair as she kisses the side of her head. Skye giggled after a moment, leaning back slightly as she looked down at her mom's stomach.

"Your sister's just saying hello," she said, brushing her daughter's hair out of her face. "Ready to go see your aunts and uncles?"

Skye nodded vigorously, curls flying everywhere. "Will Uncle Steve be there too?"

"Yes he will, and your Aunt Nat flew in yesterday so she'll be there too," Melinda answered, and Skye started to bounce excitedly. "So let's go get your coat on and gather all their presents, so we're all set to leave when Daddy gets downstairs."

Skye slid off the couch and ran for the door in a flash; Melinda rolled her eyes, pushing herself into a standing position and following after her daughter, smiling when she found her tangled in her scarf. "I need help, Mommy.

"Of course you do," she answers, coming forward to help her.

It was just another typical Coulson family Christmas.


End file.
